House Nutt
“Ok” '''-'''Legendary words from '''Lord Busse Nutt '''during a rally of House Nutt’s forces. 'House Nutt of Fort Nutt '''was a Minor House originating from the Riverlands. Originally founded in late 2018 during the Dark Age, House Nutt had existed until it’s complete annihilation via mass execution during the Rebirth Age. House Nutt was most notable for the Leadership within House Nutt. House Nutt was run by one Lord during its existence, Lord Busse Nutt, or DyIanation, the founding and final Lord. Under Lord Busse Nutt, the House had become notorious and infamous, and mostly considered by other Lords of the Seven Kingdoms to be ‘mentally retarded’. House Nutt, which never achieved Lord Paramountcy, had rebelled and declared itself Crown during the War of Eight Kings. This would be the lead up to House Nutt’s entire annihilation. Founding Sometime during the Dark Age when House Brightstone was the Crown House, House Nutt had formed. This was rare for the time, as the Dark Age was incredibly inactive and there was very few Houses entering the Genre. However, this was mainly due to House Nutt’s entire purpose was to retaliate and break the laws of King’s Landing. Many Houses because of this, had perceived House Nutt to be an illegitimate House. Lord Busse Nutt, DyIanation Under the founding Leadership of Lord Busse Nutt, the House had quickly become one of the largest Houses in the Riverlands. This was also due to the fact the Genre was also inactive, but the fact House Nutt had grown to a significant size under Lord Busse Nutt’s leadership, is an accomplishment in and of itself. House Nutt was also infamous for his progressive political views. One of the only black Houses of nobility In the Seven Kingdoms, Lord Busse Nutt was openly Homosexual, and had pushed for social and political reforms within Westeros in order to make it a more free and accepting Continent. House Nutt was one of the Eight primary Belligerents during the War of Eight Kings. alongside House Targaryen, House Dayne, House Lannister, House Baelish, House Paege, House Manderly and House Velaryon. In a Westeros-wide voting poll, House Nutt was considered the third likeliest winner of the War of Eight Kings, only behind House Dayne and House Targaryen. House Nutt had managed to beat House Manderly and had advanced onto face House Lannister. However, due to House Nutt exploding uncontrollably in size and membership, Lord Busse Nutt, who was already considered a Criminal, had begun ordering mass murder of King’s Landing Commoners and Nobility. Due to this, Lord Busse Nutt, and his Children, Ser Swalla Nutt, Ser Ousin Nutt and Ser Drak Nutt, were all put to the sword by order of Genre Administration, and the entire House wiped out, and therefore declared extinct. Accomplishments Lord Busse Nutt ordered the creation of a Song from a Bard of King’s Landing, which was created after House Nutt’s victory over House Manderly during the War of Eight Kings: �� ''"Have you heard of the Nutt War? A battle for the Ages! The Lot known as Manderly was wiped from the pages, They laughed and joked and jest; oh yay! They fought their battles and won; hurray! Hear them out and hear them cry! The House of the Nutt shall never die! Let‘s hear it for the handsome Prince, in many battles he commenced, And to Theo who's a little dense, Heard it once and now again, House of the Nutt will never bend! Hey!” �� Category:House